Fate
by A Dark Dreamer
Summary: Fate. Never trust it. It will take everything you have and leave you with nothing. Dark/sad one-shot. Slight KidXMaka if you really want.


A/N

It's raining. I'm looking back on what has happened in the past. Rain + my past+ sad mood+ Evanescence = depressing story.

* * *

In a dark place in the corner of my heart I always new it would end this way, it would start on the long winding road of despair and spiral down to the darkest depths. Everything I had hoped of had gone, had left this town. This school. Had left me. I had been abandoned by the side of the road like some empty soda can, like a worthless tool no longer usable. I had always new it would happen, I always had. I just hadn't known when, or how.

It had started slowly, inch by inch it began to corrupt my cheerful heart and careless youth. Eventually it became all I could see or hear or think of. It blotted out the sun and the moon and swallowed up my track of time. I was lost in a dark world with no light or time. I was living in a world of sadness, of loss.

The first lost one was the one that was worst, as it was the first. It shattered our unbreakable trust and friendship. Our understanding of each other. It took us one by one, swallowed us whole once we gave in to it. A month was spent in mourning for our lost friends. The quiet scentless flower and the loud last member of the star clan. They had us saddened and quiet. Lost and alone.

The next ones to go were hard on one in particular. Although we all missed the two girls, he missed them the most. He missed how he would come home to find his wardrobe full of colors and asymmetrical clothing. He missed how he would cook them breakfast or dinner and see their delighted faces. He missed spoiling them with whatever they wanted when they wanted. Whether that be a private zoo full of giraffe's or a credit card with no limit. A 3 week spa tour in Europe or a lush, relaxing vacation in Hawaii. He missed the times they would go to NYC and he would be shown where they used to hang out, eat or work. He missed the girls energy their ability to bring him out of his symmetry fits. He missed the young girls hyperness and her ability to be herself, to feel free to not have to please anyone but herself. He missed the older ones tendency to gossip and to want to mother him. To try to give him a wardrobe full of color rather than the black and white suits. He missed his adopted sisters.

The next one to go was hard on everyone. Every teacher. Every student. Everyone in Death City. On his son, who now had his powers and his responsibilities. He had been their leader, their guidance. He had helped each and every person at the DWMA feel like they belonged there. That although they were different from normal humans, they were special, they weren't monsters, they were needed, were appreciated. He had given the weapons and meisters a goal to work to in their lives. He had given the outcasts something to work too, something to cling to and treasure. He made it possible for friendships to be formed, the ones that are impossible to break. He made it possible for them to be themselves. Which in life is all everyone wants. To be themselves.

Then the one that went next left a hole in me. I had been one of the few people to see his trueself. He had trusted me with that, with himself. He had been my partner from the moment he played that haunting tune after he said; this is who I am. He had trusted me with his life, and I him with mine. We had lived together as best friends. Had made good memories. He had been a comfort to me in times that I felt lost. He had kept me going when I felt ready to give up. He reminded me off what we had been fighting for. He had made fun of my book loving. Of my flat-chest. I realized that I didn't mind that it had all been teasing. I missed it. I missed him.

I had been driven into thinking life was not worth living. I had been cheated by fate. My friends had been taken with a cruel twist of fate. I couldn't do anything. I was left alone, in a pit of emptiness. I had only one person left and even fate took him away from me. He was distanced from me because of what he was, what I wasn't. He had taken over what his father had been, he kept the school going. But... he was no longer close he was no longer there. He had left, although not wanting to. He had. Too keep me safe. I did not want to be safe. How could I ever be safe? Fate was always there. It was the only thing I was scared off. The one thing I could not kill. The one thing that wouldn't go away. The one evil that would persist in my world. The one thing we could not stop. They say death is cruel and harsh. I disagree. Death is a blessing. I offers a barrier from fate. It protects you. Your greatest enemy is death you say? I disagree.

_Your greatest enemy is Fate._

_It will take away everything you have._

_And leave you with nothing._

___Never trust Fate._

A/N

Dark and sad one-shot. No pairings. Just me applying my feelings to the Soul Eater world.


End file.
